Nico's Last Sister
by freshlybakeddogs
Summary: Hereos of Olmypus fanfiction A short story set in the final battle against Gaia. Something causes Nico to snap Something to do with his sister... Credit to Viria for the cover
1. chapter 1

**Set in the final battle scene of the Blood of lOlympus, in which the romans and greeks are fighting monsters while Piper, Jason, Festus and Leo are fighting Gaia. Sadly the characters, monsters and well.. pretty much everything is Uncle Ricks (Rick Riordan) work and not mine, all ownership apart from the plot of this short story goes to Rick. Credit to Viria for the picture**

 ** _Percy's POV_**

I was charging at the monsters, slashing away, dodging and jumping with renewed effort, I was sick of it, the fighting, the wars, the idiot Octavian had recruited the monsters to destory my camp, my loathing for him was of epic porportions, suddenly I was smashed onto the floor and came to the realisation I had got lost in thought.. not a good thing to do in the middle of the battle to save the world ( and put the Earth to sleep, confusing right? and don't even get me started on how she's my Gtandmother) I rushed up and stabbed it, my sword transforming it into a powdery golden dust, I scanned the battleground looking around and I caught sight of her, Hazel was on the ground attempting desperately to fight back, hacking away haphazardly but for every monster she killed, more came, they seemed never ending, then a hell hound charged in, in a rush she unmethodically swung her sword, consequently it fell out of her hand falling to the groundwith a clang, racing to her the hell hound slashed at her, raking against her skin with serrated claws as her flesh was ripped off, then its jaw clamped over her leg and just in a a slow fluid movement it ripped it off, leaving a rugged open wound, she whimpered as the crimson blood came gushing out from the mutilated body. Then Hazel screamed, a blood curdling screech resonating through the landscape, then there was a grim silence. Her eyes clamped shut and her face more peaceful than ever before, hiding the beautiful gold pupils, she was covered in blood, her beautiful skin ragged and ripped. She lay still, her head resting on the floor.

 ** _Nico's POV_**

I watched her, on the ground, helpless and trembling, I raced to get there, I watched the hell hound, it got there first, I heard my sister scream and scream, I heard the silence. Something in me snapped, my brain went numb, desensitized, I felt the silence and I was shaking, quivering, with rage, my sister was dead, dead. I charge, the world turns darker, shadows engulfing the world around me, all the plants wither and fade, she was gone.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Then I saw Nico, he looked like his dreams were crushed , like his soul was crushed, i saw the fire in his emotionless black eyes, i saw the shadows dancing around him, the plants perishing and retreating to the ground, the world turned darker, shadows turned darker, cracks appeared in the ground, I saw him, quivering with anger, he looked broken, shadows encase him like a tornado, darkness rolls off him in waves, blinding me in the shadows, he lets out a guttural shout and charges, the little boy playing mythomagic far away, replaced with a broken person, he looked deathly and unfeeling, like a empty shell, he snapped his fingers and behind him an army rose up, masses of skeletons, all in one action he raised an army.

 ** _Nico's POV_**

I wanted to murder everyone, every living creature, I was so engraged, so crestfallen , I didn't know what I was doing, my emotions blinding me, I willed the skeletons to attack, I was a blur, monsters around me dying immediately, my sword a weapon of chaos and anarchy , before I knew it they were dead... every single one, I wanted to bring down the Gods, reduce Olympus into nothing but ashes, I wanted to bring Camp Half Blood down in flames, watch them burn and suffer, bring them all agony and torment. But I didn't want to at the same time. Ir was the closest I had to a home, I was confused, emotions overriding me again, I longed to be back in Italy, safe and innocent. I wanted to just cry and scream,but I had to do justice,someone was to blame, I was fighting with my mind, fighting to not murder and give in and fighting to not give and murder myself. Hazel was dead and; unlike last time I couldn't bring her back. I would never see her beguiling face again. Never again. Then I left, melting into the shadows. Hiding again.

 **Soo, yeah, my first story, very short, Im open to any ideas of what to write (just vague plots like Nico at Hogwarts or truth or dare or how I could continue this) and constructive criticism, should I continue this and have a sequel or another chapter about a evil Ghost King, I just wanted to test this out as I was curious, sorry for being evil and killing Hazel but I was thinking about a dark! Nico and what I could do to make him evil (don't think I hate nico tho, he is the best character in my opinion, I also love Hazel).Also comment if you think I should continue.**

 **Bye**


	2. Hiding in the Shadows

Nico's POV

I collasped, tears fell down my face , I was a sobbing child again, a mess, tattered clothes and bleeding wounds, I was hiding in the shadows, again, like last time when I was wrestling with my emotions, my love and hate for percy. I kept crying, hyperventilating now, feeling emptiness in my heart, the same emptiness trying to take over my head. I was a depressed wreck of a person, I screamed and screamed, my vocal chords straining. I feel down on the floor again, pulling at my hair, one single tear fell down and it stopped, I gave in to myself.

I would hurt them, hurt them all, just so they felt the pain.

"I'm a sociopath called Nico, I exclaimed in a sad mocking manic voice dripping in venom, while stabbing the dirt. I hated myself but I hated the Gods more, the narcisstic rapist Zeus and all the other meglomaniacs who sat around Olmypus letting my sister die, I was going to hurt them as much as they hurt me, only justice. No Mercy. My eyes were emotionless again. The only way to stop the pain was to not feel at all, I kept giggling, laughing, wandering arouns the forest I was in, all it was lovely beautiful and tranquil, relaxing and natural, teminding me of pan, another person who ignored me, who kept away from me, I remember how he talked to them all but left out me, I felt excluded again ( when have I not felt like that?) a part of me longed for it, the tranquility, the natural beauty, but I wouldn't listen to that would I?

Percy's POV

We had won the war. But at to much of a loss, Hazel was dead and Leo was "gone" we had no idea if he was dead because Nico was... gone, we had sent Coach Hedge on the j for him, I had no idea what had happened to him, but all I knew is that he was fine. I had made the assumption he could survive anything after seeing him in the battle, I was scared, scared of Nico and scared of how he felt, the guy was the most powerful demigod and I somehow felt jeal..jealous or is it envy? the same way I felt when Jason led the group instead of me, I wasn't sure why, I should be worried for the guy, how was he going deal with Hazel's death. I should go think it other with Annabeth, she always has a plan, I began walking over to the cabin.

Nico's POV

I heard a rustling behind me, a twig crunching and I swerved arouns to see Coach Hedge, he jumped back, obviously shocked at how I had become, "uhhh hi Nico, do u wanna come back to camp, they have been uhh looking for you know, worried too" he bleated out timidly, I let a manical smile spread across my face, "of course" I answered in mock politeness.

Coach Hedge POV

I walked across the forest, birds flitting through the trees, the sun attempting the task of getting through the trees, shining onto patches of wilderness, illuminating the plants, I felt calm for once, no in a rush. Unknowingly I was walking onto a clearing, then I saw him, black shaggy hair, ripped dark clothes, it was who I was searching for. Nico Di Angelo, he turned quickly and I saw him, his gaunt face, it was laden with scars and his body was covered with blood, his black eyes looked darker and more sunken, but also with a manical glint to them, I jumped back in shock and also.. fear and then tried to regain composure and ask him to camp, after responding he just smiled, then he took out his sword, I ran...

 **Hello, I have decided to continue this fanfic but will still be open to ideas and please give me constructive critiscm, the reason I continued was because someone wanted it and I decided to (I also have a account on Wattpad -same profile name and story so no point going on there lol, and tell me how this should go as I can edit it :) ( and Nico be a sociopath or not and should the Goat Gym Teacher Tall Bush die or not??) And should Nico have the poerr of hellfire or whatever or control over shadows completely :) Bye Big Fresh Pasterriers and Breaddogs and of course all credit (and ownership) to Rick Riordan apart from the plot of this short story**.


End file.
